halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam-015
|} |} Biography Early Childhood Sam was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . She was trained on by and . In the year 2525, she underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced her physical capabilities. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares Battle of Gliese 581 g Battle of Isis Battle of Vector Battle of Daybreak Operation Squall The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. After 'Akamee was killed, Dom-094 was separated from the team in the chaos of the battle. The covenant gave up the search as the Minister of Justice decided that this relic was unimportant and ordered the glassing of Catacomb. The members of the Platinum Team were forced to leave their comrade behind, greatly disheartening Sam. Battle of Upsilon Andromedae e A distress signal was released from the Upsilon Andromedae system. A small fleet of five UNSC ships with two of them housing remaining members of the Platinum Team answered the call. By the time they reached the system, the Covenant had already glassed much of Upsilon Andromedae e and the SPARTANs were unable to be deployed. The [[UNSC Alacrity|UNSC Alacrity]], which had Christian-221 and Sam-015, was severally damaged in the naval battle that ensued. During the escape, the slipspace drive sent the Alacrity several light-years off course. The Alacrity landed on the planet Paludis, homeworld to an intelligent species called the Informocaudatus, which the humans soon called them Hellbenders, after the salamander species of Earth. The Hellbenders welcomed the humans, but due to the species' grotesque appearance, all but Sam distanced themselves away from the natives. Sam was interested in their culture and often spent time with them, soon learning basic aspects of their language. Invasion of Paludis In November, a lone coincidentally arrived on the planet. The SPARTANs and marines were unable to hide themselves effectively, resulting in a ground battle. This time, the Covenant forces were outnumbered, thanks to the help of the Hellbenders. Most of the Alacrity's systems were fixed in time and it fired two nukes at the battlecruiser, ending the threat. Once the ship's communications fixed, the humans were able to send a distress signal. Operation Thermopylae ]] Personality and Description Sam is very outwardly friendly and was consequently quite popular among the Class-I SPARTAN-IIs. When she was assigned to the Platinum Team, she shared strong bonds with most of the other members, but had a particularly strong relationship with Dom. Whether the two were ever in a romantic relationship remains debatable. Sam has a habit of personally seeking revenge on anyone/anything who kills or severally injures someone close to her. However, her vengefulness does not apply pain directly inflicted upon herself. She also has a minimal tendency to disobey some orders that she finds unreasonable. Sam is the Platinum Team’s anti-tank specialist. Her skills lie mostly in explosive-type weapons ranging from grenades to rocket launchers. She is also often seen carrying a plasma pistol, due to “its abundance and ease of use” in her terms. Armor When was issued, Sam wore a helmet, , a , on both legs, and knee guards. ''Halo: Platinum Annals'' Attributes Sam is great in both melee and ranged combat. Her running speed is average, but her sprinting as her armor ability makes up for it. First Encounter Health: 38 Special Attacks *'Neutral:' Magnum (14 damage) *'Side:' Rocket Launcher (800 damage) *'Up:' Upwards Magnum Shot (14 damage) *'Down:' Frag Grenade (160 damage) Ground Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A jab (12 damage) and a pistol whip (28 damage). *'Side:' Sam switches the magnum to her left hand and punches with her right. (48 damage) *'Up:' An uppercut. (48 damage) *'Down:' A sweeping hook kick. (58 damage) Aerial Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A flying side kick (36 damage) *'Forward:' A downward swing. (48 damage) *'Back:' A flying back kick. (40 damage) *'Down:' Sam swings her arm below her in an arc, slamming the enemy into the ground or off a cliff. (60 damage) *'Up:' Sam flips upside down and spins, kicking upwards. (44 damage) Default Health: 110 Special Attacks *'Neutral:' Overcharged Plasma Pistol (70 damage) *'Side:' Rocket Launcher (800 damage) *'Up:' Flip (50 damage) *'Down:' Plasma Grenade (210 damage) Ground Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A jab (15 damage) and a pistol whip (35 damage). *'Side:' Sam switches the pistol to her left hand and punches with her right. (60 damage) *'Up:' Sam fires five plasma bolts in an arc above her. (5 damage per shot) *'Down:' A sweeping hook kick. (73 damage) Aerial Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A flying side kick (45 damage) *'Forward:' Sam fires six plasma bolts from above her and downwards. (5 damage per shot) *'Back:' A flying back kick. (60 damage) *'Down:' Sam swings her arm below her in an arc, slamming the enemy into the ground or off a cliff. (75 damage) *'Up:' Sam flips upside down and spins, kicking upwards. (55 damage) Laser Health: 110 Special Attacks *'Neutral:' SPARTAN Laser (1000 damage) *'Side:' Rocket Launcher (800 damage) *'Up:' Flip (50 damage) *'Down:' Plasma Grenade (210 damage) Ground Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A jab (15 damage) and a pistol whip (35 damage). *'Side:' Sam switches the pistol to her left hand and punches with her right. (60 damage) *'Up:' Sam arcs the laser above her as she fires it. (1000 damage) *'Down:' A sweeping hook kick. (73 damage) Aerial Melee Attacks *'Neutral:' A flying side kick (45 damage) *'Forward:' Sam arcs the laser downwards as she fires it. (1000 damage) *'Back:' A flying back kick. (60 damage) *'Down:' Sam swings her arm below her in an arc, slamming the enemy into the ground or off a cliff. (75 damage) *'Up:' Sam flips upside down and spins, kicking upwards. (55 damage) Category:Against All Odds Category:SPARTAN